


Monster

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-01
Updated: 2000-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters crave the sweetest food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Peri

Willow ran down the darkened street, her heart pounding. She could hear it in her head, thump, thump thump, thump. That creature was still behind her, chasing her, drawing closer, ever closer. 

The monster followed the red head closely. He could hear his food ahead of him clearly, thump, thump, thump, thump. One thought filled his head. **Food** he thought, **food.** 

Angel walked through the night silently. He needed time to think. Ever since that night when he thought Willow had been dead, he had been so confused. He loved Buffy, didn't he? Of course he did. Willow was nothing more that a friend. **Yeah, and that's why you were so scared when you thought she was dead.** his thoughts continued. **That's why you couldn't even cry, you were so hurt. That's why when she was there, alive, you wanted nothing more that to grab her and carry her away to prove to yourself she was alive. That's why you couldn't even hug her, for fear you wouldn't stop.** He shook his head at his thoughts. 

Willow ran faster and faster, until it felt like her feet weren't hitting the ground anymore. **All this witchy power, and I still can't fly** she muttered to herself. Her breath came short, and she began gasping for air. She couldn't run much longer. Her heart still pounded, thump, thump, thump, thump. 

Angel sensed a terrified human. Then he recognized her. **Willow!!!** His brain screamed. *She's in danger.** The pounding of her heart came through to him, thump, thump, thump, thump. He could hear the monster behind her, mumbling one word. He wasn't going to let the beast hurt her. 

Willow continued to run. Finally she chanced a glance behind her. She couldn't bear not knowing how far back the monster was. Then she slammed into a solid figure, and screamed and screamed.

Angel wrapped his arms around Willow as she ran into him. She screamed, as he tried to calm her. "Shhh," he whispered. "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." He brushed his lips across the top of her forehead. 

"Angel?" Willow asked, finally calming down. "How-why?" 

"I felt your fear," he answered her. Suddenly the low mutterings from the beast hit his ears. He pushed Willow behind him and faced the beast. 

The monster had followed the sound of his food all the way to this dark street. The tempting thump, thump, thump, thump had led him to this confrontation. 

"Go," Angel growled, his grrr face slipping into place. "Before I rip your heart out for messing with her. 

The monster simply stood there, muttering. 

"Go," Angel said again, this time stepping forward. As one clawed hand reached out to grab the beast, the monster let out a strangled howling cry. 

"Cooooookkkkkkkkiiiiiiiieeeeeee," he howled. "Coookkkkiiiiieee." 

Angel frowned, leaning back away from the beast. He'd never seen a creature like this. He turned to Willow, wondering if she knew what it was. 

Willow pressed herself against Angel's back and gazed at the beast. He was still mournfully howling his anguished cry. Suddenly understanding lit up her eyes. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and began to search through it. 

"CCCCCooooooooookkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiieeeeeeee," the monster continued. 

Willow stepped around Angel, who growled, but let her pass when she turned her resolve face to him. She stepped up to the monster and looked deep into his agonized eyes. Reaching one hand out, she gently caressed his face. He rubbed his head into her hand. Then she pulled a package out of her backpack and handed it to him. He immediately began grabbing handfuls of cookies out of the package and eating them. 

She turned back to Angel with a smile. She leaned up against him, placed her face next to his, and whispered, "Cookie Monster," before pressing her lips to his.


End file.
